Jammer Splash
Jammer Splash is a match-three spin-off to My Singing Monsters, and is similar to Furcorn's Jelly Dreams except with more simplistic gameplay. It has been soft-launched to the UK on May 3rd, 2016. In the game, a Toe Jammer goes through different levels, and completes them in order to move on to the next, and as the levels progress, more monsters are able to help. It is unlike most match-three games, as you can only pop or slide in order to combine the jammers. Gameplay In the game, you need to either pop, combine, or slide the jammers in order to get three in a row. In order to pass the level, you need to meet the level criteria, which can vary from gaining the needed amount of points to popping the correct amount of jammers. Once you pass a certain amount of levels, you will reach a gift box, which contains some diamonds and sometimes some power ups, which are different monsters who help you complete the level. Matching In order to pop the jammers, you need to match them. you can match 3 together in any way, but jammer jars can only be created by matching in a horizontal line. If you merge any jammer with a jammer jar, it changes the boom jar to the color of the jammer it was merged with. To make a boom jar, you need to match 3 in a row horizontally. when popped, boom jars clear out a 3 by 3 square. to make a (insert name) jar, you need to match 4 in a row horizontally. When popped, whatever color the jar was gets blasted from the 4 corners of the jar, and any jammer in its path changes into that color. if it hits an obstacle, it weakens/breaks it and bounces backwards into the other direction. in you match 5 or more in a row horizontally, you create a star jar. When popped, star jars randomly pop 3 jammers. When 2 boom jars are combined, a super bomb is created, which automatically explodes in a 5 by 5 radius . If you combine 2 (insert name) jars, you create a (insert name). It automatically shoots spike balls into the 4 corners, and these pop any jellies in its path. If you combine a boom jar and an (insert name) jar, you get you create a jar that looks like a refined version of the (insert name) jar. As of now no one knows what happens if star jars are combined with other kinds. Power ups As you go through the game power ups unlock. there are 4 power ups so far, and each power up has a different monster to represent it. The 1st power up unlocked is thumpies, which when a place is selected, will randomly break/ weaken jammers or obstacles. The 2nd power up is kayna, which when a place is selected, drops a bomb that blows up with a 3 by 3 radius. The 3rd power up is tweedle, which when a place i selected, will fly in and break and weaken everything in that objects column and row. the final power up is ghazt, which when a jammer is selected, will turn every other jammer of that color into a boom jar. although it is not a power up, when you get a big enough combo, you fill a jammer splash meter. this meter resets once the combo is done, but if your able to fill it, toe jammer jumps down and clears a 4 by 4 radius area. Obstacles Obstacles are things other than jammers that block the way. the 1st and most basic obstacle is dirt, which can be broken by matching 3 jammers next to it, using jammer jars, or using power ups. the next obstacle is ice. ice can be broken either by matching 3 fire jammers next to it, jammer jars, or power ups. on some levels there is a count down, and every certain amount of moves, something i frozen over. other obstacles could be frozen over. another obstacle is stone. stone can only be broken by power ups or jammer jars. stone could have 1-3 tiers. normal stone is broken after one hit. if its 2 tier, there is what seems to be wood encasing it, which will take 1 hit to clear before it becomes normal stone. the 3rd tier is leaves, which have grown over the wood. this takes 3 hits to break. another obstacle is wind, which will have a count down to how many moves until it blows. when the wind blows, it pushes everything in one direction, and sometimes it alternates which direction it blows in. Level types The 1st kind of level is points. in order to pass these, you need to create the required amount of points. for these levels, when you hit the goal, the level won't end until all left over turns are used. another kind of level is paint, in wich you need to pop the jammer of the correct color on certain squares in order to paint them. if boom jars of that color is used, it counts as painting. another level type is jammer levels, in wich you need to pop a certain amount of the various jammer colors. if you have any left over turns, they turn into different kinds of jammer jars, and pop. the only exception to this is point levels. Jammers there are various amounts of jammers. the main 6 are the blue jammer, pink jammer, red jammer, yellow jammer, purple jammer, and green jammer. they all function the same, and can match to pop, or create jammer jars. fire jammers unlock when you make it to the cold levels, and have the same functions as the normal ones, except it has the special ability to not be able to freeze and to be able to break ice if next to it when matching. it can't be frozen if its in the form of a jammer jar either. the rainbow jammer is unocked when you reach the tropical level, which are the last 100. they functions the same as the normal ones, except they can change color in order to match others. for example, if you combine a ranbow jammer with a pink one, it turns into a pink one. Notes *It appears that some Glowbes are used as the 1 to 3 "stars" for the performance of a level. The blue one is used for the "pass" star, the red one for the "very good" star, and the yellow one for the "excellent" star. *as of its release, there seems to only be 225 levels. *there is only one monster from Dawn of Fire, which is the glowl. it is only seen when a new gift box is dropped. the glowl flies over the screen holding the box, and drops it while still flying, then continues to fly off screen. External Links *FAQ on Jammer Splash *Jammer Splash on the App Store